Unlike Our Parents
by LeoIsTheNewBlack
Summary: Voldemort had not seven horcruxes but twenty-five. It's 2023 and the world is at war. Schools are run by Deatheaters. The remains of Dumbledore's Army,their families and their Rebel friends are in hiding around world building their strength. The children of the Golden Trio are tested greatly.Hermione's darkest secret is discovered creating chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor

Easter holidays were usually a time for celebration but for the Malfoys it meant getting dressed up in fancy dress and going to seemingly endless dinner parties. Scorpius sat nervously at the large oak dining table, his parents on either end, subconsciously drumming his strong fingers on the edge of his seat. The noise itself wasn't loud but in a very large silent room it was the only thing Draco and Astoria could hear. Mr Malfoy peeked over the top of his Daily Prophet and saw his seventeen year old son fidgeting and glancing around the room impatiently. Draco sighed.

"What is it now Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up and met his father's dark grey eyes.

"Hm what? Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is peachy." Scorpius flashed a mischievous grin.

Draco set down his newspaper with a very disrupting rustle causing Astoria to look up from her fashion magazine.

"Scorpius." Draco's tone was affectionate but had a serious quality that told his son he meant business.

"Dad." Scorpius replied, matching his father's exact tone.

Draco shook his head. His son reminded him too much of Potter when they were at school together. He had no clue where Scorpius' humor came from.

"What do you want, son?" Draco sighed.

Scorpius looked at his lap and then back at Draco with puppy eyes.

"The boys and I wanted to go down to the Cailleach when the Christmas holidays start and stay there for a few days. Nathan has a condo in London where we could stay.. I would be so very well behaved Father please."

Astoria waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh just let him do what he wants Draco. The boy is giving me a headache with his constant pestering."

"Of course my dear." The ice in his voice was blatant for everyone to hear and Astoria glared at him. She hated being insulted and humiliated in her own home.

"Go on then Scorpius, but if I see your face in any paper or hear your name in any gossip" he turned to Astoria "then you will be punished. You too Scorpius. I'll do something awful, like arrange your marriage to a hideous cow." Draco smiled at his wit at went back to reading his paper. Scorpius jumped up from his seat, causing his white blonde hair to bounce up with him.

"I promise I'll be so good. I won't get into any fights or make any illegitimate children. Swear on my life." Scorpius made a cross just above his heart before silently pumping his fist in the air. He turned and ran out of the dining room yelling his love and thanks to his parents who were still seated and had resumed the previous silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Life As A Hero

The main cave was brightly lit and soft music could be heard from all the different rooms and tunnels. Fairy lights were strung up along the cold cave walls and candles floated in mid-air. Lily Potter was up to her elbows in a cake batter with her aunt, Angelina, carefully instructing what she should do next. Baby Arthur was being lulled to sleep by the eery, melodic voice of Luna Scamander whose bright eyes were filled with tears as she sung a ballad of her past.

The cave's silence was violated by the loud cheers coming from the hunting party. Harry and his eldest son James were carrying a large elk tied to a thick wooden pole which was resting on their shoulders. Lily relieved her mother of the weapons she was carrying and placed them safely on a charmed gun-rack which was hidden behind wards. Ginny's dark red hair was streaked with silver, the rough plait intertwining the two beautiful colours into a thick braid which hung heavily down her back. Luna smiled and gave Ginny back her son who was now sleeping soundly despite the rambunctious entrance. The elk was untied and the strong sons of the Golden Trio were now lifting a large dead carcass onto the oak table using wandless magic. Lorcan Scamander ran a hand through his dark blond hair as his eyes searched for Genebra Parkinson. Finally his blue eyes settled on the short dark haired girl who was sprinting towards him. Her dark curls covered his face as he enveloped her in a warm embrace. After a while he let her feet touch back on the ground again and looking into her bright blue eyes grinned from ear to ear.

"What?." Gin took a step back and crossed her arms. Lorcan remained silent and smiling. Gin raised her voice this time.

"What Lorcan?!" Now she was smiling too.

James came behind Gin and rested a hand on her small shoulder. "He got you some weed."

Gin's jaw dropped. "No fuckin way." Smiling, she gave Lorcan a small shove.

"It's not even my birthday yet."

Lorcan just shrugged, his mind occupied with the reward she might give him later for it.


	3. Chapter 3: White Crown

Rose Weasley stared at her reflection in the large broken mirror. Her hair was hard to contain and threatened to burst free of the french braid that hung in between her shoulder blades, growing up during a war had taken its toll. The only colour she saw in her wild, uncontrollable curls was a dull brown that was not as red as her cousins and not as vibrant as her mother's. The eyes she saw were the same brown and were accompanied by dark bags that permanently sat under her eyes. Her face was fine boned and long with a delicately rounded chin and a sharply pronounced jawline. Her nose was straight and narrow and covered in a smattering of freckles which carried on over both cheeks. Over the years she had come to realise that she had inherited her father's figure rather that her mother's short and curvy one.

Hermione's voice echoed through the tunnels and snapped Rose out of her scrutinising trance. Saved once again by her mother she turned on heel and left the reflection behind.

"Find anything?" Hermione's eyes were no longer wide with hope as they once had been on her first investigation. Rose shook her head weakly and averted her gaze to the moulding roof of the muggle apartment.

"It looks as though Deatheaters know how to cast a Glamour." Hermione indicated to the filthy apartment, raising her wand she muttered a counterspell under her breath. The furniture started to patch itself up and new pieces appeared. The mould Rose was staring at disappeared completely and was replaced by a small yet expensive looking chandelier. In short the abandoned apartment was in reality a well decorated condo located in central London.

A picture sitting on the ledge of the lit fireplace caught Rose's attention. In the picture was a family of three, the woman in the picture looked like any other pureblood female; she was beautifully dressed with every strand of hair perfectly in place. It was the two men in the picture that made her heart pound and her hair stand on end. Both were crowned with their unmistakeable white-blond hair. Rose stumbled back in shock.

"Mama we have to go. Now." Rose whirled around to look for her mother and found her lying on the cold, black and white tile floor. Her eyes flicked from her unconscious mother to the pair of leather boots beside her fanned out, halo of hair. Slowly her gaze travelled up denim jeans, over a navy t-shirt and black biker jacket, and settled on the cold, steel grey eyes glaring at her with a burning hatred only she could match. Looking back at her mother she wordlessly and wandlessly apparated her back to the caverns. The boy with grey eyes flared his nostrils in fury and flicked his wand at her. The last thing she saw was his white-blond crown, tickling dark eyebrows.

Please review and criticize. It helps me to improve :)


	4. Chapter 4: Watcher

I know it's terribly short. It'll be fine.

Moira couldn't believe what she saw as she looked through window of the popular Cailleach pub. Her gaze was fixed on a young girl who be mistook for eighteen but Moira knew for a fact she was only sixteen. Her brown hair just touched her shoulders and was tucked behind pierced ears to keep from falling in her face. Her tan arms rippled with well developed muscles as she wiped down the many small, circular tables that littered the pub where the audience sat. Moira could only guess how she had acquired those muscles and the scars which came in all different shapes and sizes. An apron was tied carelessly low on her hips to show a sliver of her flat tan stomach. Moira shook her head as the girl's jeans clad knees came into view, the black material had been worn out and was starting to tear from constant usage. They were clearly a favourite. The girl's head lifted and young, turquoise eyes met middle-aged grey-green ones. Dark brown eyebrows drew together and an angry glare was sent Moira's way. Bowing her head in embarrassment she turned and left the window, but not before glancing at her daughter one last time.

Please review and criticize, it helps a lot. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hazed Out

Comment: Yep this is short too.

The cave was filled with a purple hazy smoke, in the middle of which sat four teenagers. The Potter boys sat on either side of Gin and stared at her mouth as the same coloured smoke that swirled around them now drifted out of her pursed mouth as rings. Lorcan's face was plastered with a smirk. Gin breathed out the last huff of smoke and grinned. Passing it to James on her left as she dared him to try the same trick. James scoffed and sat the joint between his lips, never breaking eye contact with Gin, and inhaled deeply. Instead of light purple rings escaping his mouth they were stars. He flashed Gin a shit-eating-grin and passed it to Lorcan who was seated across from them, seething with jealousy. Taking an aggressive drag he turned to Albus but didn't pass it to him after he saw the state the poor sixteen year old was in. Albus had drawn his knees to his chest and held them there with an iron grip, his light blue eyes darting frantically around the make-shift room. His black hair was tousled and messy from him whipping his head in every direction. James and Gin's intimate stare was broken when Lorcan coughed and gesture to Albus.

"I don't think this variety does him any good." Lorcan kept himself from laughing at his inexperienced friend but James and Gin had no such restraint. Albus flinched at the sound of his best friend and his brother's howling laughter. His ice blue eyes widened with worry.

"Where's Rose?"

Pls be very mean with criticism. :)


End file.
